


May I Enter?

by midnighthagette



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighthagette/pseuds/midnighthagette
Summary: Vanessa and MC have some fun in Vanessa van. Some vampire shit happens.
Relationships: Vanessa Helsing/Main Character
Kudos: 21





	May I Enter?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first in my series of fanfics I'm writing instead of a Novel for NaNoWriMo. If I deem the others worthy they might be put up as well. Who knows?

I knock on Vanessa’s van hoping that she will answer quickly. She told me that she had a surprise waiting for me, and after the last one she gave me, I didn’t really feel like I was capable of being patient. 

Luckily, Vanessa comes up to the door quickly and opens up to let me in. 

After becoming a half-vampire, the scent of Vanessa (and her blood) is so much stronger. It’s the most intoxicating smell in the world. I almost can’t get my next sentence out because I’m so caught up in it. 

“So, what was this surprise?” I say. 

“Um, are you okay, you seem a little shaky.” Vanessa says. 

“Yes, I’m fine, you just smell amazing is all. It’s distracting.” 

Vanessa blushes bright red at that. “D-do you want to drink my blood?” 

Even her asking makes my mouth water, but I still want to know what surprise she had. 

“I want to know what the surprise is first, but if you’re willing I definitely would like to drink from you.” I say.

Vanessa walks over to a package she had set on top of her bed. “Um,” she says “I ordered something that I thought maybe you could use...on me.” She hesitates on the last two words. “Only if you’re up for it, of course.”

“Okay now I’m extra curious, can I open the box? The suspense is killing me.” 

Vanessa nods. I rip open the box with ease, (Thank you vampire strength) and inside I see a purple dildo and a black set of straps along with a small bottle of lube.

I turn around and smile at Vanessa. “Oh I am so down for this.” 

Vanessa smiles and kisses me. I take this opportunity to catch her off-guard and walk into her so that I can back her up against the wall. I settle my hand in her hair and tug experimentally. 

“Mm I love when you do that.” Vanessa whispers.

I start kissing down her throat and grab the hem of her dress. I back up just long enough to get it over her head and toss it out of the way. 

She also makes quick work of my clothes, tugging away my shirt and jeans, and tossing them over to where I threw her dress. 

We keep kissing feverishly and we pull each other’s bras and panties off and out of the way. 

I leave a trail of kisses down Vanessa’s neck again, but this time go father until I’m at the right angle to tease her chest. I circle around her right nipple with my tongue while my hand lightly pinches her left. 

“Ah” Vanessa moans lightly at my touch. 

I come back up to give her a short kiss. “You know, if I’m gonna use that on you,” I point to the box, “I’m gonna have to make sure you’re warmed up for it.” 

“Please.” Vanessa says. It’s very hard not to short-circuit with the pleading tone she’s using. 

I kiss her again and slide my hand down her stomach and in-between her legs. I hear her breath hitch as I make small circles with my fingers. I kiss her again as I start making circles at a faster pace. I trail kisses down her neck, over her chest, and down her stomach until I’m on my knees in front of her. 

Her breath hitches as I stick one, and then two fingers inside of her. I lean to tease her clit with my tongue while I curl my fingers up inside her. The pleased sounds coming from Vanessa are almost enough to make me lose my mind. 

After a little more of that I make my way back up to her mouth with my own. “Are you ready for it.” 

“Yes” Vanessa pleads. 

I don’t want to make her wait anymore so I grab the strap and fasten everything together. Vanessa, in a hurry, also gets her hands in there so that she can help get it together faster. 

Well, I guess I gotta take the opportunity when I have it, don’t I?

“Oh, actually I forgot I left something at home and I have to go get it right at this very moment, can this be postponed?” I ask.

Vanessa tries to make a somewhat angry, somewhat pouty face, but just ends up looking utterly adorable. She kisses me “Please.”

How on Earth could anyone say no to that?

I finish putting everything on and rub some lube on before pinning Vanessa’s arms to the wall with one hand and positioning myself in front of her with the other. 

Another opportunity makes itself known. 

“May I enter?” I ask. 

Vanessa snorts. “Yes you may.” She replies through laughter. 

Once I’m inside her though moving back and forth that laughter is gone and replaced with pleased noises. I position my hand to circle her clit with my other one still having her arms pinned against the wall. 

“I’m...I’m so close…” Vanessa breathes, she looks like she’s almost ready to let go. 

I bare my fangs “May I?” 

“Oh yes, please.” She replies. 

I bite down into her neck as she cries out. The taste of her blood is amazing especially coupled with her moans of pleasure as she reaches her peak. 

I drink a little more until she taps me on the shoulder. “You know, I’ll need to have my energy if you want me to pay you back for that.” 

That comment lets me pull away from her and lick the rest of the blood off of my lips. 

I take the strap off. “What did you have in mind?” 

“I figured you could tell me what to do,” Vanessa says “after you wash your mouth of course.”

I run to go wash my mouth as quickly, but thoroughly as possible, and then make my way back. I give her a kiss before deciding what to do. 

“Alright,” I say as I lean my back against the wall “then get on your knees.” 

Vanessa does and she is told and positions herself right in front of me. I tangle a hand in her hair and gently tug her towards me. 

Vanessa quickly gets the picture and kisses both of my inner thighs and then gently teases my clit with her tongue. 

She quickens her pace and alternates between kissing and sucking in a way that drives me crazy. 

“Oh my god, Vanessa you’re so good at that.” I say. I hear a pleased noise come from her and it’s almost enough to send me over the edge. 

She speeds up even more and I feel my climax building until I finally scream out “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!” 

I tug her hair up a little bit to signal that I want her to come back up now. 

“Vanessa, that was amazing.” I say. I give her a kiss. 

“It was for me too.” She says.


End file.
